deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E125 - Sonic Broke Us...
DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E124 - Wario VS Dedede Fight Sneak Peek on Rooster Teeth and Youtube DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E125 - Sonic Broke Us... Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC125. (We DO NOT talk about Endgame or Game of Thrones!) Chad, Ben, Josh, and Luis try to discuss Wario VS Dedede, but nothing can rival the terror of the new Sonic the Hedgehog. 0. Ben Singer, Luis Cruz, Joshua Kazemi and Chad James are the hosts 0.1. https://twitter.com/BenBSinger/status/1123343945193234433 0.2. https://twitter.com/BenBSinger/status/1122950758016507904 0.3. Ben: Is it a Jumangi sequel? 1. Wario VS Dedede Fight BTS 1.1. Josh edited Wario VS King Dedede and Jetz animated it. 1.2. Q: Why making a Wario vs King Dedede when we can do that in Smash with AI fights already? A: The fights in Smash cannot truly reflect what they are truly capable of in lore. 1.3. The SA team did have researches on both characters - concerning how ridiculous they can be, like cartoon physics with planet busting, black hole sucking surviving feats. And the animation team have had the most ridiculous animation SA can ever have. 1.4. 1.5. Q: Wario is a Star Child, does he have the same durability as Bowser who survived a "galactic" black hole? A: No. Being among the Star Children does not mean every statistics of Wario can be scaled from other members of the Star Children (e.g. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Bowser and Donkey Kong). Being a Star Child just means "they are born to face a fate of greatness". In Wario's case, he is destined to be able to fart at people and become rich. 1.6. Q: Why Ben 10 VS Green Lantern instead of Ben Tennyson vs Beast Boy or Danny Phantom? A: 1.6.1. Beast Boy and Danny Phantom do not stand a chance. 1.6.2. Danny Phantom is not even very similar with Ben Tennyson. 1.6.3. As for Beast Boy, Season 1 Ben 10 may have a fun fight against Beast Boy. As the series goes, Ben 10 gets more than 10 aliens, some are even galactic saviour aliens... Ben Singer wants to find a matching opponent and he is going to give Ben 10 more than 10 aliens (possibly millions) so that the opponent he chooses must be able to stand up against at least some of them. 1.6.4. Ben Tennyson is fighting against Green Lantern because they are both Earthlings of a space police force, they both draw powers from a green device to be put on an arm that drops from the sky, and they are heavily themed as green. Ben is looking forward towards a transformation-into-alien vs creation-of-construct battle. 1.7. Zack is making sprites for one of Ben's aliens and Ben says it's very cool. 1.8. Ben still wants to see if people long for characters like Danny Phantom, Jake Long or other characters from that era. Bugs Bunny vs Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck may also be good ideas but... that takes decades of research to do and stats contradict with each other. 2. What's going on 2.1. Sonic The Hedgehog (2019) - Official Trailer - Paramount Pictures 2.1.1. Ben: I do not know what Paramount is doing with this movie... It does not make any sense to me. 2.1.2. https://twitter.com/BenBSinger/status/1124044514736451586 2.1.3. Ben "prefers" the Super Mario Bros Movie because at least he can expect everything to be weird... but not for Sonic 2019 where the story takes place in the real world. 2.1.4. Archie Sonic has hundreds of issues. Archie Sonic is weird. So... 2.2. Ninja Turtles movie 2.2.1. Ben likes 1 and 2 not 3. 2.3. MCU X Sonic? 2.3.1. Ben fascinates if the Chaos Emeralds are just like Infinity Stones... 2.3.2. Rogue the Bat can be just like Black Widow... 3. Community Death Battle - Detective Pikachu vs Sherlock Holmes 3.1. Team Detective Pikachu 3.2. Team Sherlock Holmes 3.3. Screwattack's views 3.3.1. Ben: Electric-type Pokémon are only weak against ground-type attacks, and are resistant against electric-type, flying-type and steel-type attack. Chad: See? Pikachu resists bullets and knives. Pikachu resists steel. Ben: But Pikachu may not resist piercing attacks. 3.3.2. Sherlock is definitely a better detective. But Pikachu is a mcuh better fighter. 3.3.3. Detective Pikachu : Sherlock Holmes - 3(+72%) : 1(+28%) 4. Next Community Death Battle - Arya Stark vs Katniss Everdeen Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast